BFDIA Randomized/Episode 11
Ruby: How are we going to make Firey fire again? Book: Well, yoyle chips effects usually last from 1 week to 5 months. So it's gonna be a while. Firey: Well, I'm fine with this. Announcer: Team Ice, it's time for your cake at stake. Eggy: Why are we always the people up for elimination?! Saw: Because we have the least members. Eggy: Oh. Announcer: Today we got 10 votes. Let's see who will get the prize. TV: Saw (2 votes) Balloony (2 votes) Eggy (1 vote) Announcer: Saw and Balloony are tied, which person will get the prize? Balloony: You can have it Saw. Saw: Yay! *saw spins wheel, gets a laptop as a prize* Saw: Cool! At least I have something to entertain me if I get eliminated! Eggy: That won't be any time soon! Announcer: Anyways, on to dislikes. The person safe with 0 votes is... Yellow Face Yellow Face: Yay!!!! Announcer: We have chocolate cake today. So everyone that isn't up for elimination gets a slice. *throws chocolate cake at everyone but eggy, saw, and balloony* Announcer: Eggy is safe with 1 vote. *throws chocolate cake at her* Eggy: Yay! Announcer: Anyways, the person eliminated with 3 votes is.... No one. You both got 2 votes respectively. Yellow Face: So who's gonna get eliminated?! Announcer: We will have a mini challenge. The first to blink gets eliminated. Go. *balloony blinks* Balloony: What? Announcer: Balloony is eliminated. Balloony: Wait, what?! *tlc thrower throws balloony in tlc* Eggy: Yay! I knew you'd be safe! Announcer: *throws chocolate cake at saw* Announcer: Anyways, your next challenge is to escape this very deadly house. The first person to make it out wins for their team. Go. Eggy: Oh no! This house is really scary! Saw: And there are blades everywhere! Yellow Face: I'm not going to do this. *dies* Eggy: No, Yellow Face! Come on!! Eggy: *tries to jump over spikes but dies* Saw: Luckily, I'm a bunch of blades myself! *walks by traps, traps let him pass because they think he's a trap aswell* *saw makes it out* Announcer: For the first time ever, probably, team Ice wins. Eggy: Yes, Saw! I knew you could do it!! Firey: Let's see if my throwing technique will work! *throws ice cube with tongue* Ice Cube: Why!! *gets shattered* Firey: Oh well, let me try with Match. Match: *slaps firey* Don't even, like, touch me. Ever. Firey: Okay, what about you Ruby? Want to give it a try? Ruby: No way! Firey: Book? Book: Umm, sure? Firey: *throws book with tongue* Book: *gets ripped in half* Ruby: How can you even throw with your tongue? Firey: Season one. Ruby: What? Firey: Wait a minute, I'm metal! *walks by traps* Pen: AHH!! Firey is walking by every trap! We can't lose! We're having such a good- *firey makes it* Pen: streak.. Announcer: Welp, Team Ice wins, Team freesmart places second, and team epic is last. So vote for Pen, Cake, Marker, Bell, and Basketball. Voting ends March 31st 2:30 PM (ETC) Voting Vote in the comments who you like/dislike! Aftermath Firey: Wait, isn't tomorrow April first? Announcer: Nope, that's the day after tommorow. Oh, by the way. *burns firey* *MRC recovers firey* Firey: Why did you do that? Announcer: Because fire killed fire, ha ha, isn't that ironic? Cake: Ha! Category:BFDIA Randomized